Kalos Here We Come: Reboot!
by Magic StilesLover
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has just moved to Kalos, along with his friends he'll travel this region searching the secrets of Mega Evolution. Throughout his journey he'll make friends and foes alike on his way to the top. (Rating - M, Mild Swearing, Slash/Het - Read At Your Own Risk!) (I will be taking minor OC, PM for more information.)


_In a bust of explosions and fireworks, three figures shrouded in darkness roll from out and strike the poses. The middle figure holds their hand high and snaps their fingers. From nowhere_ Centuries by Fall Out Boy _plays._

 _Stepping out from the middle a girl with a short fiery red hair flashes the camera a large grin._

 **Random** : Welcome boys and girls to what you've all been waiting on!

 _From the left a short girl with blonde long blonde hair and tiger appendages smiles and points to the camera._

 **Lazy** : So now that it's here it's time to party nonstop!

 _Finally, from the right another girl with blonde hair and brown highlights swung the metal hammer she carried pointing at the camera._

 **Summer** : So sit back and enjoy this fine quality entertainment being brought to you from Magi Magic Studios!

 _Dropping from the ceiling a dark-skinned boy with a short afro and bear appendages landed in front of the three giving the camera a thumbs up._

 **Magic** : Let get this thing started shall we?

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I MagicStilesLover own absolutely nothing! Naruto went to my rival Kishimoto while, Pokémon went to my other rivals Game Freak both who have greatly surpassed me a low life form *cries tears in emo corner***_

* * *

 _~ Ah, the Kalos Region! A place known of beauty and wonder! Known for its romantic sites, alluring fashion, and many new Pokémon waiting ~_

 _~ A place of romance blooms, fashionable life style, and some of the world's best desserts and coffees are made here ~_

 _~ Here not only does one beauty, but the strength of its trainer's flourish here. Pokémon masters are born here; do you have what it takes young trainer ~_

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Naruto removed the earphones that he wore, looking up at the flight attendant. With a small smile she gestured towards the window of the plane, "We will be arriving soon at Lumiose airport shortly _monsieur_." She said before going to other flyers.

Looking out the window Naruto Uzumaki was amazed at the size of the city he was about to land in. Cerulean eyes shined with a new ignited fire as the plane slowly began its descent, "I'm sure I have what it takes to be the best," fastening his seatbelt Naruto sat back in his seat grinning to himself. "Believe it!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_ **: From Kanto to Kalos! Watch Out Kalos Naruto Uzumaki Has Arrived!**

* * *

Once claiming his bags from the bagging area Naruto looked around the large airport in wonder from its glass windows and marble walls and columns, to the people themselves who were both coming or going. _'Saffron City airport isn't even close to comparing.'_ Naruto thought as he walked out of the airport. Outside was beautiful and busy to say the least, cars and vans seemed to cruise along its passengers, Pokémon and humans alike, taking in the sights of the large city before Naruto like they hadn't seen it every day of their life.

Walking along the side walk Naruto stopped suddenly remembering that he wasn't sure where to go. "Crap gotta call ma—!" Phone buzzing Naruto looked down to see a smiling picture of him and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Answering Naruto pressed the phone to his ear, stepping out of way other people.

"Ma you've got to stop that~" Naruto said whining into the phone.

" _Whatever do yo mean Naruto~!"_ Kushina chirped, Naruto just knew on the other said of that receiver she had a sly smirk.

Rolling his eyes playfully Naruto began to question his mother, "Ma! You didn't tell me how I was supposed to get to the new house! It's a little after three are you doing this because I ate the last pudding before the move? Dad had some too believe it!" Naruto said rambling into the phone.

" _Naruto."_

"No this is about when I got drunk with grandpa Jiraiya, it was him he forced me!" Naruto said getting more frantic.

" _Naruto."_ Kushina said more aggressively.

With a shout and insane laugh, that caught a fair amount of curious, Naruto held the phone away from him. "No! I know what this is really about, THIS is about when I help granny Tsunade rob a guy that own her money!" Naruto laughed loudly now making bystanders look and worry for the blonde teenager.

Having enough Kushina yelled her only child name, _"NARUTO!"_

Snapping out of his laugh Naruto looked at the people around him, and chuckled weakly before running away from the crowd. "Sorry about that mom," coming near a wooden bench Naruto sat with a sigh. "Now what were you trying to say?"

Kushina muttered something that Naruto couldn't hear, before he could ponder Kushina cleared her throat. _"I was going to tell you that I called the cab service in Lumiose City and reserved a cab for you."_ She said, through the phone Naruto heard papers being flipped _. "The cabbie that I reserved that I used when I first got to Kalos. He's a bit of his rocker, and has can't drive for shit but he's the best that can get you to Vaniville Town."_

"Okay how will I know its him though?"

Laughing Kushina told her son, _"Trust me you'll know him when you see him, and if you are truly blind—"_ Naruto gave an indignant shout, but Kushina didn't falter. _"Then I gave him a description of what you look like sweetie, but I have to go if I'm gonna have dinner ready for you I have to start now. Love you~!"_

Sighing Naruto shook his head good naturedly, "Love you too ma." With that the two Uzumaki said their goodbyes and hanging up from one another.

' _Now all I have to do is wait for this cabbie,'_ Making sure his luggage was all still with him Naruto leaned back staring at the cloudy blue sky above. Even though the city was busy it also seemed to carry an air of relaxation. 'I can close my eyes for a while I wait…' Breathing in and out in that moment Naruto thought nothing could go wrong.

Oh how shit hits the fan.

A loud woman screams and a screech of tires made Naruto jolt looking around wildly, wide eyes bulge out as he watched a blue van finished its illegal U-turn right in front of wear the blonde sat. Holding his hand over his chest Naruto breathed heavily his eyes never leaving off the man who exited the cab.

Blinking three times the man who stood about six feet tall, shaggy black hair, and pale skin shouted and slapped his fist into his palm. "Your him! Blonde hair, blue eyes, and has the color of clothing is black and orange." Striking a pose, the man pointed to Naruto. "You are Naruto Uzumaki! Kushina was dead on, hahahaha!" said the man laughing like he had just told the greatest story in the world.

Naruto could only think two things at that moment, _'Mom just has to get the weirdos,'_ watching the crazy man, who introduce himself as Roman, haphazardly throw his bag and cases into the truck. _'and I'm gonna die in some crazy car wreck._ ' Naruto could only silently cry as Roman began pushing the blonde into the car.

* * *

 _ **Kalos Here We Come: Reboot!**_

* * *

Through at first the ride was bumpy and loud, Roman blasting the radio and yelling what his was talking about, Naruto began to drift off to sleep as they passed lush gardens and ponds outside of Lumiose City. Turning the radio down to a considerable amount for the young Uzumaki the ride was considerably peaceful as the two rode along.

When Naruto awoke again they were passing through the maze woodland, Santalune Forest. Looking out the window Naruto saw the occasionally bug Pokémon, along with a Pikachu our two. Seeing that the sun had gone down significant Naruto asked how much further to Vaniville Town. "Well actually well be there within the next hour. Since you slept most of the trip from Lumiose you didn't see the length between there to here." Taking some turns they approached the entrance to Aquacorde City.

"Is it that long? It doesn't even feel like it." Naruto thought about it and Roman was right, thinking back to the trek from Pallet Town to Viridian City was a long one.

"Yeah it would, but imagine as a trainer you have you walk that distance to most places to catch and train Pokémon."

Naruto pondered that thought, _'Roman is right. I guess the flight not only messed up my sleep, but also my thought process.'_

As the ride continued Naruto looked around Aquacorde City questioning Roman about the city history, shops, and cafés. Around the town Naruto noticed that people just seemed to know everyone as the stopped to talk with everyone who they saw. As the van came to a slow halt in front of a large wooden gates. After a few seconds the gate opened showing short garden path that led straight into open gate.

Roman smiled proudly as he watched Naruto glance at everything as they entered Vaniville. The very little town was beautiful surrounded by the lush greens, and colorful arrangement of flowers throughout it. Before Naruto knew it the cab came to a stop. Looking out the window Naruto looked at the attractive two story house sitting in-between a stone wall next to the gate they came from, and another stunning two story house. In front of the house was a decent sized yard, which he saw his mother's Rhyhorn lying lazily in the late evening sun.

Ever since his mother retired from the Rhyhorn racing hers had become as lazy as Snorlax. Hoping out the car Naruto ran to Rhyhorn giving the gray Ground and Rock Pokémon a hug. "Buddy! I missed you!" Rhyhorn already sensing his trainers ever excited son expected the hug returning it with a couple of licks in retaliation.

Giggling Naruto stood up looking towards the now open door Naruto saw his mother standing their smiling as she watched him. "Ma!" Running towards his mother the blonde jumped into Kushina's open arms swing her son around a couple of times. Laughing jovially the two stop to give each other happy grins. Letting her son go Kushina walked over to Roman who finished unloading Naruto's suitcase from the van.

Punching the skinny man in the shoulder, Kushina smiled at the man good naturedly. "Thanks for getting my son here in one piece, and on time ya nut job!" She said with a laugh.

"I am the best at what I do, am I not?" Roman said massaging the spot she hit him in. Kushina rolled her eyes but the ever present never lessened.

"Yeah you are."

Paying Roman his fair Kushina and Naruto waved the man goodbye as he drove out of sight. Sighing Naruto turned to his new home looking at it up close he still couldn't believe this is where he would be staying from now on. The cream colored bricks, dark brown shutters, that had thin vine growing along the sides and coming up to the top like an arch.

"It's almost feels like a dream…" he muttered.

Swinging her arm around her son Kushina stared at the house and then to her son, "I thought that same thing when I first saw it." Unhooking her arm from around Naruto and clapping her hands together with a huge grin that threated to spilt her face. "Well come on these boxes and cases won't open themselves."

Instantly taking on his mother's attitude Naruto grinned back at her, "Yeah your right!"

Throughout the rest the of the evening mother and son worked to unpack and move all items around the house. Once everything was in the correct places both crashed on the couch with large plates of food, exhausted smiles plastered on their faces.

Talking and laughing as they watched television they decide that Naruto could have the largest room on the upper floors, while Kushina was downstairs with the second large bedroom. At midnight Naruto trekked upstairs to his room looking at the room. Looking around his room with a smile Naruto soon changed into his pajamas feeling the exhaustion from today creep in.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Naruto was blissfully asleep.

* * *

 _ **Kalos Here We Come: Reboot!**_

* * *

As the sun shined bright in the morning sky, birds foreign to Kalos sung happily as they basked in its morning glow. Groaning loudly and turning over, Naruto pulled his cover over himself. _'Five, no, ten minutes is all I need right about now~_ ' he thought.

Seemingly on signal the tweeting of birds grew louder. As if it was in his room. Growling Naruto slowly looked from under his covers, sitting right on his windowsill a small gray bird with a red head chirped with the tune of the birds outside.

What.

The.

 _Hell._

Continuing its sickly sweet song, the small bird Pokémon took flight soaring throughout Naruto's room sinking lower closer to his head. Getting annoyed Naruto took a swing at the Pokémon missing entirely. What really irked Naruto wasn't the fact that he didn't catch the little devil, but that it seemed to be laughing at him as it flew from the room. "What is this? Can't a guy sleep in at all~?" he muttered lazily rolling out of bed.

Stretching Naruto casually walked over to his closet, looking inside he noticed most of what he usually wore while back in Kanto wasn't there. Most of the clothes here looked casual with some more high fashion, and formal wear organized in there. Pouting Naruto flipped through hangers with different jackets, shirts, and pants on them. Pulling out multiple colorful choices of clothes Naruto only threw them to the side not finding anything that really went together.

' _No…urgh this is definitely brighter than orange…no doesn't stand out…ah-ha!'_

Deciding on a crimson outdoors cap, long sleeve track jacket with white stripes, dark navy blue slim fit pants, and black combat boots. Getting dressed quickly and checking himself out in the mirror, he frowned then looked at the blue crystal necklace and sunglasses on his dresser. Placing the necklace around his neck and the sunglasses on his cap, he looked in the mirror once more deciding he looked perfect. Smiling, he raced downstairs for breakfast.

"Moring ma!" He cried from the stairs. Hoping down two stairs at a time Naruto came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, cringing.

' _ **It's**_ _sitting on my mom shoulder, and still looks as smug as ever.'_

"Naruto are you ok? You look like you swallowed a lemon." His mother asked with concern.

Shaking his head Naruto sat at the table eyes never leaving the demon bird, "Its nothing just wondering where you got the bird from." He asked, watching the bird act like it was checking its feathers but seemed to be smirking at Naruto.

Kushina turned to the now normal looking bird Pokémon sitting upon her shoulder and smiled. "This is Fletchling. When I was outside he seemed to be singing atop Rhyhorn, it was just the cutest thing ever!" Squealing she picked up Fletchling from his spot and nuzzled him to her cheek. "So I've decided to keep him, isn't that great?"

"Yeah~" Totally sarcasm. Totally.

Ignoring the sarcasm Kushina stood to fix Naruto a plate of food, "Well I'm glad you're up now anyway." Setting the plate down in front of her son she gave him a bright grin, her eyes seemed to shine brightly. "Our neighbors stopped by earlier and were looking for you! Supposedly they knew another person about their age was moving here before you got here. They said they wanted to talk to you!"

Naruto who was stuck mid-bite could only look at his mother in confusion, the information that he had just heard was still processing. Though it would be nice to meet new kids it seems strange that they knew he was gonna be here.

"Did they say what they want exactly?" Naruto asked.

Scratching her head Kushina and looked at her son with pursed lips, "They were two girls to be exact. One was a blonde haired girl that seemed to out do you in the energy department, and the other was a tall girl with short bubblegum pink hair. They said they wanted to meet their new neighbor, and to come next door when you had gotten ready."

Grinning Naruto got up from the table, "Well I'll go see what they wanted." With that, Naruto was out the house in a flash. "I'll be back ma!"

"Do be careful Naruto!" Knowing her words didn't reach her son, but knew that he could care for himself.

* * *

Once outside Naruto turned the corner coming face to face with the two girls hi mother had to described to him. The two seemed shocked to see him, but the blonde recovered quickly as she squealed happily. "See Sakura I knew if we took our time going back to your house he would have caught up!"

Sakura, the pink haired one, rolled her eyes at how smug her blonde companion sounded. "Uh-huh, I suppose you were Ino" Sakura said.

Looking between the two Naruto got a good look at what they looked like. Sakura was beautiful to say the least, from her neatly trimmed eyebrows, to her bubblegum hair seemed to shine in the sun, and her eyes were an emerald green. What really shocked Naruto was the dull look in as she looked him up and down while talking to Ino. She wore a light pink felt hat, rosy colored high-waisted skirt, black thigh-high socks, and black high tops. She looked like a model.

Glancing to the other girl, who did seem extremely lively and way friendlier than Sakura. She stood at Sakura's height with long platinum blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail, her pale blue eyes just seemed to shine for no reason. She wore a pink shirt with black bows on it, and denim short shorts with black tuffs coming out the side. Her shoes were a pair of pink strapped shoes. Compared Sakura she was much more his type of person he could hang out with.

Holding his hand out Naruto introduced to himself, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a grin.

Ino looked from the hand back to his face, she gave a big grin ignoring it going in right for a hug squealing as she twirled themselves in little circles. "I'm Ino!" Stopping she kept smiling at Naruto with same never wavering smile. "I can so see us as bestie! Can you? Oh why am I asking, of course you can!" he said mouth running a mile a minute.

Naruto chuckled awkwardly never really use to physical contact from anyone other than his family. Naruto didn't think he'd get such a warm greeting like that in Kalos, especially not on his second day.

Getting out of Ino's grip, Naruto turned to Sakura with a small smile. "It's nice meet you too, uh Sakura?" he said making sure he said her name right. Inwardly cringing as he saw that Sakura eyes focused on him.

Taking his offered hand, she only shook it once. "Pleasure." Was all she said turning to Ino with a disapproving frown. "Ino what have I told you about new people and boundaries?"

Ino gave Naruto another hug, and stared at Sakura with a sly grin. "What did I tell you about being so stiff." She said with a snicker.

Naruto stood there silently in between the two girls who were throwing insults back and forth. Was this a usual for the two of them? Weird.

After a minute of mild insults Naruto tried to get their attention, "Uh you guys…?"

Blinking the two girls stared at one another, then to Naruto, and then back to one another. Sakura coughed and went back to looking indifferent. Ino ran a hand through her hair and just grinned at Naruto.

"Sorry about that~!" She giggled and clasped her hands together. "I'm Ino, and that Sakura! Where both 17."

Naruto smiled at Ino liking her style of how she did things. Something told Naruto that the both of them would totally be the best of friends. But Sakura…well she fine, though her stiff nature made her seem like she wished she was anywhere but here.

Inwardly shaking his head, Naruto gave them his brightest smile. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 17 too! I recently moved here from Kanto."

"That's way cool!" she said clapping her hands.

"So you're here why exactly?" Sakura said her face never changing.

Naruto frowned not liking how Sakura continued to speak to him. "I don't think that's your concern." He said crossing his arm.

Left eye twitching, Sakura turned away from Naruto completely opting to check her phone.

"Sakura!" Ino cried, putting her hands on her hip. "What was that for?"

Naruto could only stare at Sakura, eyebrows furrowed in thought. 'How can such a pretty girl be such a–!'

"I'm sorry about Sakura, Naruto." Ino said sheepishly.

Naruto sighed. "Its fine Ino, I think I'm gonna head back in now." Turning away Naruto began to walk back to his house.

"Naruto wait!" Ino yelled, placing a pale hand on his shoulder. "You can't leave yet."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, why couldn't he? He didn't think he and Sakura could stand to be in one another's presence for much longer. Ino swayed a little and smiled shyly at him "I was hoping you would come to Aquacorde City to meet two friends of ours. When they heard you were coming they caught the first bus here from Lumiose!" she said looking at Naruto with large eyes.

Two more? From Lumiose City no less. What if they were like Sakura? Just that thought almost made Naruto cringe, but refrained largely.

"Sure, I'll come." Sighing, Naruto knew he was beat.

"Really?! Great, come on!" Ino said grabbing both Sakura and Naruto by their wrist, leading them towards through the little town. Once they reached the open gate they were pulled through a short wooded path with flowers littering everywhere, and came out to Aquacorde City stone path. Naruto looked around at the delightful little town from where he stood seeing chairs and tables where some of the cafés are.

"You guys!" A somebody yelled.

Ino looked to the left, and squealed waving eagerly. "There you guys are!" turning to Sakura and Naruto she motioned for the to follow her.

Naruto followed behind Sakura and Ino to the table where two boys were sitting. The one sitting at the head of the table was a stocky young boy with long spikey reddish brown hair, tan shorts, and a black shirt with a Vanillish on it. He was snacking on a bag of chips, grinning as he talked to the other boy. The other boy had spikey brown hair in a ponytail, he seemed to have his eyes close, but he was nodding to whatever the heavyset boy was saying. He wore a green sweater with the sleeves rolled up over a white collared shirt, khaki pants, and on his back he had a green backpack.

"Choji, Shikamaru." Sakura and Ino said greeting the two boys. Naruto was shocked to see the small smile that graced Sakura's face.

Naruto had a puzzled look at that, _'Maybe she's not such a stiff after all.'_

"Guys, this is Naruto!" Ino said introducing him. "Naruto this is Choji, and this is Shikamaru." Pointing to the two respectively.

Choji who finished his chips waved at Naruto excitedly, "Nice to meet ya!" said the one with reddish colored hair. Naruto waved back instantly liking this guy's attitude.

Opening his eyes Shikamaru blinked slowly, then looked from Ino to Naruto raising and eyebrow. "Another one? What a drag~" was all he said laying his head on the table.

Naruto left eye twitched at Shikamaru's comment, knowing very well what he meant by _"another on."_

"Shikamaru! You asshole!" Ino cried playfully hitting him in his shoulder.

' _Yeah he's an asshole alright.'_ Naruto thought sitting in-between Choji and Sakura.

"So Shikamaru why wasn't so important that you met all of us today?" Sakura asked after a while of idle chatter.

Sitting up once again, Shikamaru sighed and pull his backpack off. "The other day I was speaking with the professor, and he told me that he wanted to give five trainers the lucky chance to have their very own Pokémon and Pokédex."

Naruto slammed his hands on the table, a lively grin stretching across his face. "Pokémon, and Pokédexes! No way!" he shouted.

Ignoring the outburst Shikamaru continued, "Like I was saying, he wants to give the three of you Pokémon and all five of us Pokédexes." He finished, unzipping the backpack and pulling out a cluster of Pokédexes and a capsule with three pokéball's sitting inside.

Naruto eye twitched again, but didn't say anything. First Sakura, now this guy. The next asshole he meets he was going to scream.

"I have my own Pokémon, the Pokémon in the capsule is are for you guys." Patting his side which held a pokéball. "Besides me and my faithful Corphish aren't really battlers, we really just want to dance and cook." Choji said drumming his fingers on the table making a cool beat.

Giggling Naruto could totally see Choji now, dancing across a famous kitchen cooking up a great meal. "That seems like a great dream Choji!" he said honestly.

Hearing the compliment Choji grinned broadly at Naruto, " _Je vous remercie_ Naru-chan!"

…

Naruto busted out laughing his cheeks having a tinges of pink dusting them. He clutched his sides, tear threating to spill from his eyes. "I-it's been s-so long since s-someone has c-called me that!" he said, his laughs subsiding to giggles. "Thanks for that Choji!"

Choji blushed "Aw its nothing I just thought you deserved a nicknames is all."

Ino clapped her hands, "He's right! A nickname like Naru-chan will stick!"

"Well now that we've gotten introductions done, Shikamaru." Sakura said motioning for the ponytail haired boy to speak.

Nodding his head, Shikamaru passed out the Pokédexes to the others and sat the capsule on the middle of the table. "Like Choji said these are for Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. As Choji and I have our own Pokémon you three will decide between these little guys." He said looking from Sakura, then to Ino, and finally he stared solely at Naruto.

Naruto challenged Shikamaru, not breaking eye contact with the other boy. He smiled at the other boy teasingly.

Coughing, Shikamaru broke the stalemate first. "Well let's get started shall we."

"Wait! Naruto should totally go first." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at the pinkette in shock. Was she being serious?

Sakura looked at the Naruto, a scowl instantly etched across her face. "What?" she growled.

Gulping, Naruto waved his hand. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sighing softly Naruto tuned back to the open capsule and the pokéball's sitting inside.

' _Right, here goes nothing.'_ Picking up the pokéball to the right, he then slid it to Sakura who picked the one to the far left.

"I'll chose this one then." She said.

Ino grinned and picked up the last one, "Then this cutie will be mine!"

Snapping his fingers, Choji reached into his bag pulling out a white envelope. "I almost forgot, this is for your mother Naru-chan! It's from the professor." he said handing it to his new friend.

"Okay I'll take it to her right now!" Naruto said. Before going he turned back to the group to ask them what they planned to do.

"I'm going to check out the shops for some items for my journey." Said Sakura.

"Me and Shika are gonna get breakfast, then we'll be heading to the next route." Choji said, Shikamaru only grunted in agreement as he placed his head on the table.

"I'll probably just stick with Sakura, and look around town." Said Ino.

With a nod Naruto turned and began to jog back to his house. "Uzumaki!" Turning around Naruto saw Sakura coming his with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"We're gonna battle." She said bluntly.

"Uh right now…?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, right now." She said getting aggravated quickly. Rolling her eyes, she held out her pokéball with her starter. "Unless you've already know I'll wipe the floor with you." She finished.

Tensing, Naruto rolled his eyes this time. "You wish." Pulling his pokéball from his belt he looked at it. "I'll totally wipe the floor with you Sakura-chan!" he said giving the girl in front of him a grin.

Growling Sakura threw the pokéball, "Let's go!" she cried.

As the light faded, there stood a Pokémon with a green and brown hedgehog type Pokémon with a goofy grin on its face.

"Hmm a Chespin." Leaning down she gave the small Pokémon a pat on its head. "It's nice to meet you Chespin. Let's work hard together, okay?"

Giving a salute Chespin got ready for battle, "Ches Ches Chespin!"

"Alright let's go buddy!" Naruto said tossing the pokéball

A bright light flashed from the pokéball. As it dimed there stood a small blue frog Pokémon. "Froak."

Naruto looked at the cute little Pokémon, and kneeled down next to it. "So you're my first Pokémon. How about we make are first battle one to remember." He said holding his hand out to the water starter.

Froakie looked from the hand to its trainer and gave it a distasteful look. Turning its head defiantly Froakie began to idly blow bubbles.

With a sweatdrop Naruto just stared, _'No. Just no!'_ In Naruto's inner world Naruto began to cry anime tears.

"Well that was honestly bad luck on you part." Sakura said with frown. "You can call off the battle, it would be the smart thing to do." She said smugly.

"No way! I can still win this." Naruto said putting a brave front. _'At least I hope.'_ He thought, silently praying to Arceus to grant him miracles.

"Have it your way then. Chespin Tackle!" she cried.

Naruto turned to Froakie, "Dodge it, then use Pound!" he said. Maybe, just maybe Froakie will listen to him.

Or Froakie will lazily move to the left, making Chespin fall over. Froakie did a croak like laugh and laid back down. _'Well at least he doesn't purposely get hit…'_ thought Naruto.

"Chespin use Vine Whip!" Sakura said keeping up the momentum.

Chespin rolled from its fall sending vines from its neck to smack Froakie. Froakie not waiting for a commanded jumped left, right, and twirled around the slapping vines. Landing back from the attack Froakie stuck its tongue out at Sakura, and Chespin.

Naruto seeing this laughed a little making Froakie look back at him. "Froak?" it said croaked stare at him strangely.

Catching the blue frog eyes, Naruto only gave it a thumbs up. "Keep it up buddy!" he said at least trying an effort to bond on his end. Froakie turned slowly back to the battle, and sat up a little bit.

"Chespin use Tackle, and get close." Sakura said forming a plan.

Running, Chespin jumped head first at Froakie. "Now use Vine Whip!" Froakie who had jumped out the way of the tackle, had its tiny body thrown towards to the dirt.

Froakie rolled and landed into a nearby wall. Gasping the small frog slumped, but refused to give into unconsciousness.

"Chespin, one more Vine Whip!" Sakura said with a smile to her Pokémon.

"Froakie, move!" Naruto cried.

Froakie moving quickly ran the vines snapping at its heels. Rolling under and over, Froakie landed in front of Naruto. "Froakie…"

The frog Pokémon looked at Naruto from the side of its eye giving the him a frown. Naruto knelt down looking at the starter threw his bangs. "Look I know you probably don't want to listen to any command that I give you, but I would like to win and I feel like you do to." Naruto said hold out his hand. "So what do you say? Let's take some names!"

Froakie squinted its eyes, the placed its hand in Naruto. "Froa Froakie." Naruto snorted, but smiled. If he didn't know any better that sounded a lot like; _"Just this once."_

"Froakie let's get this thing rocking! Use Pound!" Naruto said getting pumped.

"Chespin, Vine Whip."

Froakie leapt left, then rolled right moving swiftly through the barrage of vines. Getting in close Froakie fist glowed white as it jumped over the last vine. Swinging high Froakie got a solid hit to Chespin's temple. Oh yeah head on!

Naruto pumped his fist in victory. "We did it!" he said happily. Froakie croaked happily with its trainer laying back down.

And then the Sakura wreaking ball comes swinging. "You do know that Chespin can still go right?" she said. Her and Chespin staring blankly at the Pokémon and trainer duo.

"Hehe, yeah I totally knew~" Naruto said scratching his whiskered cheeks.

Froakie only croaked before turning over, "Froakie~"

Rolling her eyes Sakura picked Chespin, "Thanks sweetie." She said calling the little hedgehog Pokémon back to their pokéball. Turning back to town Sakura waved goodbye.

Froakie and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged. "Well Froakie that was a nice battle, even though we started off wrong." He said with a chuckle. Froakie croaked again, the little frog Pokémon looked at Naruto for a moment. After a minute of just staring at one another Froakie gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Grinning, Naruto pated the starter on the on his head. "Let's do this adventure together!" he said giving a thumbs up too, returning Froakie back to its ball.

Standing, Naruto began the walk down the path back to Vaniville. Looking over the envelope for his mother, Naruto noticed the beautiful signature.

With the walk being so short Naruto stood in by the gate leading into the yard. Over to the side she saw his mother's Rhyhorn dozing peacefully in the afternoon sun.

Chuckling, Naruto opened the door to his home spying his mother sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Fletch!" Fletching sung happily around Natuto's head before landing back on his mother's shoulder, softly nipping her ear.

' _Damn bird~'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto your back! How did things go with the neighbors?" Kushina asked coming into the kitchen where Naruto stood.

"Well it went pretty actually," He said handing his mother the envelope. "I got asked to go on an adventure. To travel Kalos with a Pokémon by my side, and to collect data for the Pokédex." Naruto said fingering Froakie pokéball, and the Pokédex in his pockets.

Skimming over the letter silently, a giggle bubbled up as she finished the letter. "Your father," there was an affectionate eye roll followed as she thought of her husband. "Spoke with the professor, and got you a spot to be one of the five chosen to journey across Kalos on your adventure." She said setting the letter down.

"So I guess I'm gonna get a chance to journey like you and dad." Naruto said with a grin.

"Just know you always have a home to come back to." Kushina said pulling her son into a hug.

Naruto nodded his head, wiping his eyes Naruto turned around and headed for the door. "I love you ma!." He said rushing out the house, stopping he looked down he sighed and turned around.

"Looking for this!"

Turning Naruto caught his messenger bag, standing in the doorway Kushina stood there smiling tears slowly streaming down her face. "Be careful, okay?" she said softly.

Nodding his head, Naruto gave his mom his biggest smile. "Don't worry, next time you see me I'll be way awesome. Just look out for when they announce the next champion for Kalos." He said running out the yard and back to the path to Aquacorde.

Holding her hands to her chest, Kushina looked to the sky. "He'll be okay." Nodding her head, she gave a determined grin.

…

Standing at the gate Naruto stared at the town ahead, he turned back to the going back to his house. Patting his face, he ran forward ready to begin the journey of a lifetime.

* * *

 _Throughout the night party goers danced and ate expensive food provided to them._

 _Panning over it was shown Lazy drinking with different cast members, giggling with Tsunade and Kushina over how Jiraiya and Minato falling over._

 _Random and Summer where in a heated discussion in the corner with Ino, and Sakura their hands waving about. They pointed wildly to the different guys and writing things down._

 _From the crowd Magic laughed as he waved at the camera, going back to the dancing crowd he began dancing with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji._

 _ **This is the first of many chapters, and I hope you stick with me during this journey. So until then I'll say this from now on –**_

 _ **SMEALL YA LATER~**_


End file.
